


The most important question of them all

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Pomius (Pomona Sprout/Filius Flitwick) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Isn't it just?
Relationships: Filius Flitwick/Pomona Sprout
Series: Pomius (Pomona Sprout/Filius Flitwick) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055087
Kudos: 1





	The most important question of them all

Our tale begins in Professor Filius Flitwick's office, he has invited his girlfriend Pomona Sprout over to see him.

Pomona smiled. "How lovely that you asked me to come see you."

Filius said, "Actually, I have something I've been meaning to ask you."

Pomona insisted, "Do go on."

Filius got down on one knee, pulled out an open ring box and asked, "Pomona Orchid Sprout, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Pomona grinned. "Yes."

Filius slid the ring onto her finger and told her, "I was waiting till your father got out of St. Mungo's so I could ask for his permission, but just before he passed, he said his last wish was for me to marry you."

Pomona sighed. "How lovely."

Filius beamed, "Minerva has said we can have the wedding here if you like and she will give us a week off afterwards for the honeymoon."

Pomona smirked. "You really thought this through."

Filius stated, "I love you and I wanted this to be perfect."

Pomona answered, "It definitely was."


End file.
